The Unwelcome Return
by Wyall Jared
Summary: Olympiya is all grown up and living with Muggles after being banished from the Wizarding World.
1. First Contact

Disclaimer: I don't own Severus, but I sooo own Olympiya!

Rating: PG-13 for the time being, maybe a bit of semi-bad language.

Summary: Olympiya is all grown up and living in the Muggle World after being banished from the Wizarding World. She recieves a mysterious letter and ponders the reprocussions of agreeing. This is set in Harry's 6th year and yes girlies, Sirius is still dead.

The Unwelcome Return

When I was contacted about the possibility of rejoining the Wizarding World, I initially threw the letter (un-opened) in the bin as it has caused no end of trouble and heartache. Would you happily skip back into that situation? Didn't think so. However curiosity got the better of me and I eventually read it. It goes as follows.

_Dear Miss Blayton,_

_I am writing to you in request for your help. Please do contact me._

_All my best Albus Dumbledore_

Yes, wasn't it informative? There were several things that struck me about this letter, how did it get here (seeming there was no owl), how I am to reply (if I were to) and the distinct lack of anything. Just Dumbledore's usual self, I am interested in what help he needs. Surely he has the majority of the Wizarding World to draw help from. Whatever it is I can't do anything about it, I have no way of replying, though I have a sneaking suspicion as to where he could be and no it's not Hogwarts. Forget that though, the weirdest thing has yet to happen, I then had another letter.

_Olympiya,_

_I am glad you have decided to join with us, there will be someone to collect you within the next few hours. I suggest you pack anything you shall need as it will be doubtful that you will return here._

See what I mean? That's how people get paranoid around here. So that's exactly what I did, pack, not get paranoid (been there, done that). I wrestled my old Hogwarts trunk out of the bottom of the wardrobe and began filling it. I had few Wizarding clothes now, most of it was Muggle and I had got used to that. I took most of my clothes off the hangers and out of drawers ready to be folded and packed, however I decided to put more valuable items in first. I opted for a few of my old school things, an album that I haven't looked at since I left, my house scarf, some old Quidditch stuff and a wooden box. Then a _few_ pairs of shoes went in, followed by my clothes and then the one set of smart robes I still had.

The knock came at my door in the next few hours, I wanted it to be someone I recognised so I could ask the questions that have been plaguing me for years, unfortunately it was a bright haired girl who looked no older than eighteen.

"Hi, you're Olympiya aren't you?"

"Last time I checked. I guess you are the one appointed to drag my back to the…uh…"

"Wizarding World?"

"That's the one."

"Let's go then!"

I wanted her to then change her mind and let me go back, I was literally vanishing off the planet, leaving my friends, job and life behind. I was slowly regretting somehow agreeing to this massive life change.

"Where's your luggage?"

"In my pocket."

"Oh. Right."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing."

Strange girl, I wonder if they told her who I was and what I've done.

"I know where we're going, is it still the same?"

"What are you on about?"

"12 Grimmauld Place, that's where were going isn't it?"

"How do you know about that?"

"I know Sirius Black, or have I got this completely wrong?"

"No, you're right, guess I don't need to you to memorise this then." She produced a slip of parchment with Sirius's address on it then burnt it. "Just so no Muggles see it."

My stomach was doing somersaults while having the attack of the butterflies, I was so nervous about seeing Sirius again. I knew he had escaped Azkaban, well who else could? As I haven't seen him for a good ten years or more so I tried to imagine what he would look like now. If he looked anything like he did while back at school, then I, well I'll just see how I react when I see him. However there is just one other person that I would like to see again.

I walked in, past the threshold I have crossed so many times before, nothing had changed except it had suffered a great deal of neglect. The hall was very dark once the door was closed, only the candles provided a dim light, flickering as if the walls were breathing. I took my trunk out of my pocket and returned it to it's normal size, I was panicking the entire way here that it would explode out of my pocket, it's been a long time.

I could hear the gentle murmur of voices in the front room so I followed the girl in, what is her name? All that was visible was the backs of several people, most were hunched over and in deep conversation.

"What happened?"

"I think Albus should explain."

A few eyes began to turn and stare at me as my presence was slowly being registered, I couldn't see faces clearly as the curtains were drawn, everyone was in black. My first reaction was a funeral, which is never a good omen in either world. I stayed by the door waiting until Albus would grace me with his being. Well I guess I was stood there for an hour until I decided to explore the rest of the house, but it didn't go as planned. I just wanted to sneak off quietly, but no, that girl who brought me here (what is her goddam name?) crashed into the umbrella stand and caused an almighty racket.

I clamped my hands over my ears as a couple of men rushed out and recovered the wailing painting.

"Is that Mrs Black?"

"The one and only."

"Wow."

"You knew her."

"Not well, but I knew her son better."

"Which one?"

I was slowly coming to the conclusion that a law had passed that forbid anyone for revealing their name, though I could ask. "Sirius. What's your name?"

"Um, well - "

"Come here Ron, quickly now."

What was going on, it became obvious that everyone was told about my past. Not the ideal introduction, but it did save me doing the explaining. I guess it would have been nice to have a clean start and all that, but we can't all be blessed. I followed Ron into the front room and was finally greeted by Dumbledore.

"Glad to see you here." Albus guided me to a shadowed corner and proceeded to give me some of the worst news I've ever been given.

"Well, I had no choice, so what has happened?"

"We've lost someone from the Order."

"The Order of the Phoenix has been resurrected?"

"We believed it was time."

"I haven't seen Sirius around, has he gone out?"

"Olympiya, I have some bad news. Sirius died saving another Order member."

"What. I don't get it, this is _his _funeral? Why wasn't I told that?"

"I'm so sorry. We couldn't risk anyone else finding out."

I began crying, I didn't want to, but I couldn't help it. I had arrived here with all the anticipation of seeing Sirius again, but then to be told I wasn't _ever_ going to see his again was crushing.

"You mean to tell me that I am never going to see Sirius ever again. Never ever?"

"That's exactly what I mean."

"Who did he save?"

"Him over there." Dumbledore pointed to a boy with scruffy hair. "He saved someone very close to him, Olympiya, he saved Harry."

This did nothing to help my sobbing state, even more tears fell to leave me in as a sodden wreck.

"I'll give you some time."


	2. Meeting the Second Generation

Why did I come back, why on earth did I agree to do this. If I had just refused to leave my house I would still be under the illusion that Sirius was alive and well, I wouldn't be sat hunched up in a corner of a room feeling like crap. I was scared to tell you the truth, I was scared blind, if someone like Sirius failed…I just can't. Oh look at all the self pity. I hate that quality in a person, I despise it, but here I am being that. I don't wish to be like that but I really can't help it, I was really looking forward to seeing him. Someone came into the room and sat in front of my on the bed, I glimpsed up to see who it was. It was Harry.

I racked my brains for something to say, but all I wanted to know was how Sirius died, but this wasn't the place or time to do so.

"Harry I have no idea what to say to you."

"How do you know who I am?"

"Oh come on, hair, eyes, the looks…got the Quidditch skills as well?"

"I'm Seeker for Gryffindor."

"You know your father was Chaser then?"

"Yeah. You were at school with my parents?"

"Yes I was. Sirius almost got me killed once, sent a bludger right at me. You father didn't help, he thought it was hilarious, though it wasn't so funny when I caught the Snitch."

"You weren't in Gryffindor then."

"No, guess they didn't tell you that."

"Mrs Weasley just told us to avoid you. I suppose I shouldn't have come up here."

"So why did you?"

"You were so upset about Sirius I presumed you knew him well."

"I did, your parents and Remus too."

"So I guess you know of Snape."

"Course I knew Severus, we were in the same house."

"You're a Slytherin?"

"Was. Harry you'll soon fond out that house's mean diddly squat in the grand scheme of things. When you stand against Voldemort, it's all about sides, not who you were in school."

"So you are a Slytherin no more?"

"In part, but I still adore green and have an affinity with snakes. You're not going to go all Gryffindor on me are you?"

"I thought houses didn't matter?"

"You're still in school."

"So how do you know my mum and dad?"

"A long and laborious tale I would much rather leave till never."

"Oh right. I know this seems like an odd question now, but what's your name?" Maybe it Is this house that prevents the sharing of names.

"HARRY! What are you doing in here? Awful things could have happened to you and we couldn't have done anything!" Molly swung through the doorway at a great rate of knots, throwing clouds of dust into the air when it hit the wall.

"I'm fine."

"Well we didn't know that, we were worried about you. Come now Harry, dinner's ready. You too."

Great, dinner with a group of people who didn't want me here, not only that, people who warned others to avoid. It's simple, people as a whole don't forgive and forget, they say so and believe so for a while, but it creeps back over time and becomes a overriding thought about that person. Sometimes even escalating past truth and letting it evolves into fiction and myth, which as it seems is what occurred here. I was seated at the end of the table with empty seats either side, preventing close contact with anyone, but I was not one for allowing this to stop me.

"I'm missing something, Molly I'm sure you can help me out."

"What is it?" Her voice was sounding tired.

"Chains, I don't have any chains."

"Why ever would you need chains?"

"I'm a prisoner aren't I? No physical, verbal, emotional contact, that's solitary confinement."

"Don't be smart with me, or I'll-"

"Or I'll what, what can you possiblely try on me."

"There are several Order members that will help me."

"Molly, stop it." Remus attempted to cease Molly's words, but alas to no avail. "It would take more to bring _her_ down." Remus then sent a small smile at me from the kitchen doorway, he then came in with a couple of plates of food in his hands. "May I sit here?"

"I should ask Molly, she is the matriarch."

Another smirk was unsuccessfully suppressed before he sat down beside me, he then leant in quite close and whispered, "You should have seen Severus's face when I told him you were being contacted."

"What do you mean?"

"I swear I saw the tiniest smile. I thought it was a smirk at first, it only registered after I left, of course I was sent away as the werewolf. Whatever you did to him, he still remembers."

I could have leapt on Remus right there and then and thanked him several times over and then once more, but I was interested in this unrecognisable smile. Dinner was a silent affair and I couldn't care less about it, maybe I was foolish to place so much hope into such a tiny thing. Who cares? It was obvious that Molly's low opinion of me wasn't going to be changing in the near future.


	3. The Third Degree

It was a few days until Dumbledore appeared again, no doubt having just returned from interfering with someone else's life. I knew when he came back it would be to discuss Harry and the upcoming year at Hogwarts, no more mention of Sirius or anything relating to him. I personally felt it was too soon, but then again it was paramount that we keep the boy alive. I wonder if Severus is going to be there too?

"The meeting will start in approximately half an hour, we're just waiting for a few more members."

"Righty-ho Molly."

I made my way into the front room just in time to see the Mr. Wonderful himself, Dumbledore, arrive via Floo.

"One more to arrive then we shall start, I presume we all know the nature of this gathering."

I glanced over to Harry to see a bored look upon his face, as if he so used to these meetings they were becoming part of his day to day life. Although my life can be hellish, it is nothing compared to his life and I never would want it to be.

The front door slammed open, then shut. "Right, let's start this thing."

That's the voice I've been longing to hear for years, it hadn't changed too much, just a little more bitter, if that was at all possible.

"Great, Snivellus is here."

"Ron!" Sirius may be gone, but his spirit remains, much to his delight I'm sure. "Leave him alone."

This is going to be a shock for everyone. I forced myself further into the sofa and further still when he came to stop just behind me. His shadow cast itself over me begging me to turn around, my head started to turn of its own accord before I could stop myself. So before I knew it I was looking up at the once love of my life, and his nose.

"Severus I want you to meet the new Order member, you may recognise her."

Dumbledore gestured towards me, so I stood up to face him. He was just an older, more war torn version of his former self, just now it comes in a frock coat. A bloody good looking frock coat it seems. All I could manage was a smile, no words could form at my lips, none that I would want children to hear anyway. His expression was one of contemplation, not sure whether to react or to totally ignore the situation.

"Hello Severus."

"What are you doing here?" His arms were folded tightly across his chest.

"Saving humanity, what does it look like?" Do I attempt to embrace him, no, not in front of people. "Come here." I led him into the kitchen by the elbow.

"So what are you really doing here?" His arms were still crossed.

"Didn't you hear, I'm the new Order member." I said in a sing-song voice.

"Good for you."

"Thank you." Do I say it? "Do you know how long I've been wanting to see you again?" I then wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I'm sure you had plenty of time in which to visit."

"I wish I could have, but being banished from the Wizarding World kind of stopped me."

"Since when do you…Molly?"

"We need to start."

We both walked into the front room and Dumbledore began the meeting. The room was crowded with all variants from the Wizarding World, young, old, all body parts, few body parts, giant, dwarf, male, female. All this was for Harry and the coming year and I was still uncertain as to my part in this, surely he doesn't need a temperamental women about.

"We should all know why we are here, to discuss the coming year at Hogwarts. We are to approach it with sensitivity and careful planning. I know most years do not run smoothly, but we must aim for that this time around." Does Dumbledore actually remember being a teenager? "However the first issue to be resolved is Occlumency training." Several groans were heard from the teens in the corner and surprisingly I heard one uttered under Severus's breath. "I wish to introduce Miss Blayton, she and Professor Snape shall undertake the task."

"Albus, you cannot be serious!"

"Molly I assure you I am."

"That's why you dragged me here? That's why I am sat in a dead friends house having tea! You already have a fully competent person available. Why the hell me?" I growled.

"We had a few troubles between teacher and student."

"Well thanks for the prior knowledge, or did you realise that I wouldn't come."

"Are you so sure you wouldn't have come?"

"I'm not sure of anything anymore."


	4. A Little Bit of Sharing

"Are you going to teach me?" Harry's voice was doing that slightly strained thing, where it was phrased like a question but was instead a plea.

"I don't even know if I'm a good enough teacher."

"Why would Dumbledore contact you then? Actually I think I would prefer you."

"How can you say that, you don't know me." Why are teenagers so damn inquistive?

"Let me put a few things in perspective, the problem between teacher and student was quite bad. You have to help me." A flash of desperation featured on Harry's face.

"Honestly Harry you're clutching at straws, broken straws."

"Anything is better than Snape."

"I don't know about that." Harry uttered through gritted teeth.

"You didn't tell me before, what's your name?"

"You can't know that, I'm going to be your teacher."

"Really?" I think smug is the perfect description.

"Oh well done. It's Olympiya."

"Nice name." He stuttered over the next few words aided with a lopsided smile. "I'm Harry."

"Nice to meet you Harry. I shall have to leave you to sleep otherwise I will be reprimanded for depriving you." I guess he doesn't get to introduce himself very often.

I left feeling both happy and confused. Happy because Harry was smiling, the first time I had seen him do so and confused because I don't fully understand why he was smiling. Maybe because I was someone who didn't expect him to go around saving the world or that I somehow saved him from whatever Severus does or is.

The next morning was interesting to say the least, right from the off I felt lost in this world. I woke up to the horrendous noise of several children arguing about some broomstick, then Molly joined in demanding they stop it and then someone was thudding on my door. I threw off the blankets and slipped into my dressing gown to testily answer whoever risked their life.

"What!"

"I just wondered if you wanted some breakfast." Came the chirpy voice of Remus, who had obviously been up for a considerable time.

"Yes, I'll get dressed."

"You can stay like that if you want."

"Remus, don't be vulgar."

I quickly dressed into jeans and a green vest, the only clothing I could find in the matter of seconds I had. However Remus seemed to had disappeared and Harry was left instead.

"Good morning."

"Harry, my face is further north."

"Oh, sorry, sorry. I-I…"

"Never mind, breakfast is it?"

I followed him down thinking all the while that he was very much like James and Lily, but with a whole other element to him, something I couldn't quite yet get to grips with. Breakfast was just the first interesting experience of the day, the intense aura of magic was giving me a major migraine and I spent most of breakfast in a foul mood. Party because of being woken from a pretty good dream and party because the one who woken me wasn't the focus of said dream. Oh and another thing, Molly was still making sure that 'the children' kept away.

"How did you sleep?" Remus had this fantastic concerned look about his face.

I wanted to resist being snappy with him, but I was past caring at this point. "Remus, I didn't sleep at all. Well when I finally got to sleep and had a fantastic dream, you woke me up."

"Sorry, I thought you should eat something today." He's so fartherly sometimes.

"Why, am I not under house arrest?" Which wouldn't have been so bad if Sirius was still around.

"I presume Dumbledore hasn't told you."

"When has he ever told me anything important?" Let me check…no, never.

"We're off to Diagon Ally."

"Oh joy, a day with manic Molly and her brood, I'm going to get extremely drunk." I started to visualise a bottle of Firewhiskey.

"You can't."

"Why ever not?"

"You'll have to wait."

"No I'm not."

"What a surprise!" Molly crept up behind with several plates following her path.

"I'm not being kept in the dark any longer. I'm sick of it, right from the off I've been shut away in a little cupboard. No more."

"Olympiya, Albus will be here soon." Remus attempted to calm me down.

"Stop making a fuss." Was the sympathetic response from Molly.

Maybe my next act was childish, but the emotions coursing through me pushed this out of me and so I fled. However I couldn't go far as I didn't know my way around beyond a few streets. I arrived by floo, so I had no concept as to where I was. Instead of heading for a particular place I wandered around aimlessly actually wishing to be lost, but I knew that couldn't happen. A simple locator spell could be performed and a troops would be sent out, there is no escape from the Wizarding World. So what now, what could I do, what could I possibly do? Nothing, absolutely nothing. Well almost nothing, I found a small green enclosed in a square of houses, unfortunately a rather large spiked fence stood in my way but a quick manoeuvre over it didn't trouble me. I sat on the bench to watch the setting sun, it's warm honey and crimson hues spread across the clouds peacefully, quite unlike my life at the present time.

A shadow formed over my shoulder, it perplexed me for a while before I turned around as it wasn't the adult shape I was expecting nor a child formation. It was a teenager, Harry to be more precise.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you of course."

"Anything else?"

"Peace and quiet."

"When you find them tell me, I'm going to kidnap them for myself."

Harry began to smile at my rather crass joke, although it wasn't for long his silent demeanour that hovered over him, crept back. I glanced over to see his head tilted back, eyes closed, look totally relaxed. Unfortunately my first thought was when was it going to be interrupted. Judging by the way his face fell when a meeting was mentioned and how Molly is always just there, he doesn't get the chance to be quiet or alone. However, I could be wrong, but he does look like he's enjoying the peace. I expected there to be vast lengths of silence between us, however I was pleasantly surprised when Harry began talking.

"So what else am I not allowed to know about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I know your name, although I'm not supposed to. I know that you went to Hogwarts and were in Slytherin while being friends with a bunch of Gryffindors, even though it's classified information."

"What else do you want to know?"

"Why, I know you know a lot about me. How did you get to become friends with my parents?"

Why did he have to ask? How on earth I am going to explain all this to Harry without him being totally disgusted with me?

"I got to know them…I began to get to know them…" I couldn't even contemplate lying to him.

"It's okay."

"Harry you will find out no doubt, I want to tell you but I don't how." Harry obviously realised in some way that my story was verging on as complicated as his.

"But you will tell me why Molly is so intent on keeping me away from you."

"It's because she thinks I'm dangerous and let me promise you one thing, I will never hurt you.

"I hope you realise that I am going to get in trouble for not bringing you back."

"What?"

"Everyone was arguing about how we should deal with you, I decided to find you."

"How did you?"

"I just thought where I would go if I wanted to escape, so I got myself lost."

"How did you get over the fence?"

"Magic, you?"

"I climbed, though magic would have been a better idea. Look I think we should get going, Molly will be doing her nut by now."

"I guess." His mouth practically dropped off the bottom of his face when I suggested going back, so I racked my brains to string out the walk back but soon realised we were lost.

"Can you remember the way back?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry I'm making you go back, I personally don't want to and I don't want to force you to go back either. But we have to, problems tend to have a habit on finding you."


	5. Behind Closed Doors

Another chapter, where did that come from? I know, avoiding actual work. But it gives you something to read doesn't it? Disclaimer on the first page. Enjoy!

In case you were wondering we did arrive back to Grimmauld Place quite quickly, Harry was bundled up in Molly's arms for a good ten minutes before being whisked away by Ron and Hermione. I on the other hand was suitable roasted by the old queen herself on endangering Harry's life.

"He could have been killed!" Came the shrieking response.

"Why did you allow him to leave then?"

"We were all arguing over you!"

"So you weren't watching his every move?" Then I exited before I said anything that could actually warrant me being reprimanded. Sometimes death threats are better left unsaid.

I rushed up to my room stomping on every step as I went up, everyone was for each thing in my life I didn't want. Sirius' death, Severus' coldness, Harry's pain, another one for Sirius, a little one for me, get the drift? I knew this wasn't the proper adult response, I should have done something English and made a cup of tea but instead I am lying under my blanket being slowly cooked. In between dozing I was thinking about how I could do something constructive and finally came to the conclusion that I was going to teach Harry, even if it came with extended periods with Severus.

Breakfast was usually a silent affair, after a couple of weeks daily event settled into a rhythm. I gathered by their persistent appearances that the Weasleys and the Granger girl were staying here for the entire summer, but I was pleasantly surprised when Molly didn't attend breakfast that morning. A smile slide across my face which was expertly detected by Remus as he brought in his morning tea.

"Have you noticed Molly's absence then?"

"Why of course Remus. This glorious smile can not just be a result of my sunny disposition."

Remus took a sip from his cup and set it down on the table. His face was too lined for a man of his age and the once bright hair had considerably more grey than it should have. The morning sun was trying desperately to get through the windows, but there was no hope for it. The charms vehemently protecting the house's location also barred sunlight from getting in making for a rather dingy house.

I can still remember visiting Sirius and his family during the summers before Hogwarts. Before we were categorised we could socialise with each other no problem, I enjoyed his company and to a certain degree I could tolerate the rest of the family. However things started to go downhill rapidly once Sirius became a Gryffindor, I was forbidden from associating myself with him and the Black family, that's when we began to mix with the Malfoys.

"Are you alright?"

"Just thinking about Sirius. Remus how was he after Azkaban?"

"Deeply affected covers it, but once he knew Harry was doing well he had everything to live for. He was definitely getting better. I mean, Azkaban hung over him but Harry was getting him through, un-until…"

"It's okay." I couldn't think of anyway to change the subject without being too insensitive, so we allowed ourselves to sit in silence while waiting for Harry to emerge. Noises were emerging from upstairs alerting us to the sound of teenagers ready for breakfast. After living on my own for so long I began to realise how isolated become. Remus had a glazed look in his eye, I recognised this as remembrance, but as soon as I saw this he composed himself for Harry. I had to talk to him later.

Ron came bumbling through the door first demanding what was for breakfast, soon realising his mother wasn't about the voices dampened considerably. "You're breakfast is what you make it." Came my reply. Hermione followed looking quite dishevelled, but I've come to realise that her hair naturally grew like that. Harry came in a little later, bleary eyed and hair mussed, each looking like typical teenagers. About as normal as they could be in this current climate of instant death.

They tumbled into the kitchen, Remus and I smiling intermittently at the badly covered expletives and broken crockery. "Brings back memories doesn't it?"

"That midnight feast at Halloween, I remember it well."

"I was quite impressed with you Remus, managing to freeze all of the house elves." I leant in closer to the table, resting my elbows either side of my plate.

"You did too, I've never heard someone swear that much. Not even Sirius." Remus mirrored my action around his cup and saucer.

"Why thank you, I think." I got up to take my plate back, going down the narrow corridor to the kitchen I stopped short hearing concerned voices from within.

"I think you should stop going off with her." This voice I determined as Hermione's.

"Why should I do that?" A rather irate Harry.

"Come off it mate, everyone has said she's dangerous." And finally Ron.

"People thought I was dangerous, am I? No. It's up to me what I do."

"Harry, listen." Hermione's voice then became very authoritative. "I've done some research on her, she betrayed a lot of people when she was younger. You said she was connected to your parents, she was very closely connected with Voldemort. It hasn't been proved, but apparently she joined the Death Eaters while still at Hogwarts. Harry she's bad news."

"Then why did Dumbledore contact her?"

"That's the tricky thing." Ron chipped in.

"So you and Hermione have been talking about this a lot then? Thanks."

I knew I shouldn't have listened in, bad habits I guess. It was their private conversation, and I know Remus would be appalled by my actions, but I've spent my life having to do this, it's second nature unfortunately. I chose their silence to bring the almost forgotten plate back to it's rightful place, walking in it was obvious they all felt awkward by my presence. I couldn't bring myself to say anything, not even some inane comment on the weather which in turn makes it screamingly blatant I've been listening.

"So what are your plans for the day?" That's not too bad.

"Nothing much."

"Surely you have supplies to get for school?"

"Get them later."

"Okay, what's wrong?" Got to get this sorted out.

"Nothing."

"If I'm teaching Harry Occlumency, it's pretty clear that I'm a fairly accomplished Legilimens. Spill it." I got them to follow me out of the kitchen, willingly, into the dining room where Remus was still sat. "Right, we are going to talk about it because I've clocked you Hermione as one to partake in 'research' when you need to know something about someone."

"What's going on?" Remus interjected.

"I've found out some interesting facts about her." Hermione making her distaste perfectly apparent.

"This stops now. You don't need to know anything more than what Dumbledore told you."

"What did…"

"It doesn't matter. I shall repeat myself, this stops now. All that matters it what side we are on, and we're clear on that aren't we?"

I sat in silence again, knowing my temper had gotten the better of me. "I'm sorry Remus, I guess I want some people to trust me."

"That will happen in time Oly."


	6. Down to Diagon Alley

The remaining time passed before the beginning of term began with relative comfort. Apart from one seemingly simple trip to Diagon Alley, what a mistake to go, apparently it takes a while for magic folk to forget a few incidents. It seems that even after all these years people aren't that keen on general destruction and they definitely do not like death. They all presumed that I went on a murderous rampage with the other Death Eaters, but contrary to very popular belief I wasn't trusted enough to go out with the adults. In fact I really didn't do much in the way of anything, I was used I the worst way by Voldemort. In the end I became a mere puppet, a toy that he brought out on special occasions to prove a point. However I could see where everyone was coming from, if you become associated with a delinquent group of deathly wizards and witches you tended to get tarred with the same brush.

Flooing there was quite the experience, it was similar to riding a bicycle, once you learn you don't forget, however I completely forgot that you get covered in dust. This was not appropriate arrival attire when one of the first person you happen to see is the hopelessly stuck-up Malfoys. However I quickly diverted myself down a side street to avoid them seeing me in this manner. Instead of trailing around after Molly and her brood I chose to kit myself out with suitable garments for the upcoming year, seeming my extensive Muggle clothes would not exactly help me settle in. I reasoned with myself that purchasing trunks of new clothes would encourage me to stay, well I couldn't go and wear cloaks around Muggle London with ease. Well maybe certain parts.

I quickly cleaned myself up with a simple incantation and wandered over to the one shop that I knew could bestow upon me the best clothes money could buy. Even though the large majority of pureblood families were close to bankruptcy due to frivolous spending of the past generations, my family luckily invested sensibly. This has left me with an enviable fortune and thanks to my dabble with the seriously Dark Arts it was left all to me when my parents were killed. Walking into Twillfit and Tattings reminded me of the countless times I was accompanied there with my mother before each school term. I opened the heavy mahogany doors and waltzed right into my past, everything was exactly the same, right down to the smell of the tailor's cloying cologne. However there was one small change, the employment of a rather petite young seamstress of which I was highly thankful for, the tailor was getting quite arthritic. He noticed me as I glimpsed through a leather bound book full of the hundreds of designs.

"Just let me know what you want and I'll get Miss Tatting to measure you up." A musty voice echoed from the storeroom. As I moved from the front of the shop towards the counter Mr Twillfit himself emerged from the doorway, "My my, I haven't seen you for a while."

"Likewise." I never felt entirely at ease in his presence, but he dressmaking skills were unmatched.

His mouth twitched into a smug grin as he spoke, "So you're back and how may I help you?"

I couldn't bring myself to speak again so I merely pointed out several designs in the ancient book and proceeded to be measured up by Miss Tatting and her very nimble fingers. It was then that I heard the slightly high pitched tones of Narcissa Malfoy. Unfortunately I was effectively trapped by a tape measure and the threat of several hundred pins. I couldn't quite make out what she was saying but I knew she wasn't alone, there was someone else with her, a younger male. I soon realised who it was, it was her son Draco. I could vaguely remember seeing him as a baby, but I had no wonder what he would look like.

"Right, you're done. They'll be delivered normal time."

"How long is normal time?"

"Surely you know Olympiya! Or have you been at Malkin's recently?"

Worse Muggles, "Hello Narcissa." I stepped off the platform gently and carefully made my way over to why she was stood, "How have you been?"

"Fine, fine."

I interpretated this as 'I don't want to speak to you anymore' and took myself over to the counter once more and attempted to pay on my Gringotts card. It was declined.

"Your card has expired by some considerable time, but I'll put it on your parents account." Internally my stomach rose a couple of inches towards my mouth, but my handy Slytherin composure came into play and I was thus socially saved.

"Having problems there?"

"Non whatsoever, just putting it on my account."

"You have an account here?" Her face fell slightly, "They are quite exclusive."

"I know." I hoped she would take that as I wished to speak to her no more.

As I took the receipt I stared at Narcissa and saw a melancholy deep seated in her pale blue eyes. Sometimes a slight twinge of sadness rose within me for her, but each time it was forced down because I couldn't bear to think of her in that way. I left the shop are endeavoured to find who I came here with, but it wasn't long before I heard Molly's shrill tones above the gentle rabble of Diagon Alley.

"Where have you been?" It's the mother in her I'm sure.

"I went to have some clothes ordered."

"Where from, we didn't see you in Madame Malkin's."

"I went to Twillfit and Tattings, like I usually do, not that it's any of your business how I spend my money."

"It's your parents money for a start."

"Which they left for me, which reminds me I must go to Gringotts. I'll see you back at the house." I took off before she could utter another word.

I had sorted out the problems with Gringotts fairly quickly, well after summoning Albus and the Minister of Magic to confirm that I was allowed to inhabit the Wizarding World again. In ended up being quite the gathering actually, the Minister ended up rallying several Aurors to monitor the situation. Apparently, even though I have been let back in, I still pose a serious risk!

It was a couple days later since Diagon Alley and I still felt a little unsettled, I could still sense Sirius within the walls and all I wanted to do was leave, but I couldn't. I was waiting for the clothes I had ordered days previously, even in the magic world you couldn't rely on your delivery to be on time! I was sat waiting on the couch in front of the fireplace almost patiently waiting for my clothes to arrive, seeing that someone or something (you never know here) was about to turn up. However instead of a spotty teenager, it was Severus, closely followed by Remus and neither looked happy.

"Where is he?" Severus aggressively demanded.

"Who?" I replied trying to match his tone.

"Harry, who else?"

"We need to find him Olympiya, he needs to be taken to Hogwarts." Remus imparted slightly more information.

"I think he's upstairs."

"You think?" Severus voiced raised once more.

"Look, I've been down here all day and haven't heard anything."

"That's not good enough, you're the only one here!"

"Hey, remember that I've just landed back here, I'm still getting used to it again!" I let him have it all back.

All three of us heard the creaking stairs in the hall and proceeded, silently, to investigate who it was. Finding it was all the children there we internally sighed, but the relief was shortly lived once we realised we were one child down.

"Where's Harry?" Remus attentively asked.

"Um…well…we…I…" Ron started.

"He's not here." Hermione finished.

"Well I can see that Miss Granger." Severus made he feelings clear though gritted teeth.

"Hermione, anyone, where is he?" I pleaded, seeing how worried Remus was looking at this point and how determined Severus was to find Harry.

"I don't know." Hermione herself was looking worried now.

"I saw him go downstairs, but that's it." Ginny offered.

"Right, we're getting somewhere now." Remus uncharacteristically exasperated.

I could imagine the pandemonium that was going to ensue. We all trooped upstairs to search for some clue to where Harry had gone to. Obviously there was no clue we could find to whereabouts, but clothes had been taken along with some photos and other bits and pieces according to Hermione. How she knew I had no idea, part of me wanted to ask, but the rest of me reminded the other half it was an adult.

Severus arranged for Molly to come over and mind the house, of course this leaves a little bit of a problem to explain Harry's absence. Though giving a quick look in Hermione's direction, I knew it would be sorted. Apparently she told Molly that she was tutoring Harry and Ron for the upcoming year, of course this left us with the dilemma that we had to find Harry and return him unharmed I was still to be told what was exactly going on. We flooed to Remus' house and began to organise what we were going to do as it was no use rushing out and making drastic mistakes. Remus' house was quite nice actually, plain and simple but it had obviously been lived in and subject to a few full moons without Wolfsbane.

"Nice place Remus." I think I made it sound too sincere as his checks blushed rapidly.

"Er, thanks. Shall we tell her then?" He glanced at Severus, who grunted a reply.

"Better do."

"We need to get Harry into Hogwarts, Voldemort has taken it upon himself to hunt Harry down and take him."

"You left the best bit out Lupin, he wants him alive. And you know _personally_ what that means Olympiya."

There was too much of a sneer on the end of that, "What is your problem?" I knew I was to met with silence and didn't pursue it as it was time to think about Harry. "Never mind, what are we going to do about Harry then?"

Remus looked pensive before answering, "Where do you think he's gone?"

"How do I know Werewolf?"

"Sev! Honestly, get over it and think about the problem in hand!"

"Shut up! You don't know -" Here we go.

"Don't you dare go down that route, I know all about it. From both sides." I knew he was dying to get this all out, I was almost certain that he knew I kept seeing Sirius throughout school and he went on to confirm it.

"Oh yes, quite the double agent weren't you!" Bloody hypocrite! It was strange that I now felt this feeling a guilt rise through me.

"Oh come off it, that's exactly what you're doing now!"

"That's different!" How on earth did he come to that conclusion?

"I know, that was trivial school kid stuff, this is literally life and death. This is Harry's life."


End file.
